Walking the Correct Path?
Kenji felt like he’d been rung out and then put out to dry. First he was whisked away to Hueco Mundo, then he comes back to be attacked by Anna Satonaka and finally, from her, he learns that a good number of the people he cared for had been injured severely by a man acting under his name. He even looked and fought like him! ‘… I need a drink.’ He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. He’d always prided himself on his ability to strategize. He even had a good enough hand on misdirection that people called him annoying because of it. They’d even feared him for it! Yet here he was, the trickster, getting played for a fool. He needed to think about this carefully… and as sad as it was, hitting the bottle wasn’t going to help. ‘Aren’t you going to drink that?’ The barwoman asked. The bar was small, quiet but possessive of a lively atmosphere. A couple where singing in the background well enough that he wanted to take his harmonica and play along to the tune they where singing. He might suck at singing and music in general, but when it came to the harmonica he was unrivalled. He’d taken to the instrument like a duck took to water ever since his adoptive father, Koichi, had gifted it to him when he was a child. ‘Maybe later,’ he answered. With that Kenji removed himself from the bar and retreated into a private room he had purchased the use of when he’d first arrived. Somehow it just didn’t feel right kipping at Van and Anna’s, all considering. Until only two hours ago Van had still thought it had been Kenji himself who had tried to maim him. He slumped into a circular cushioned seat surrounding a smaller circular table, and put his feet on the tabletop. It was only then he noticed the bottle of whiskey sitting unopened. To keep himself putting the bottle to his lips he took his harmonica to his lips instead and played a low and mournful tune that reflected his current mood. ‘You look and sound out of sorts.’ Kenji hadn’t even sensed her approach yet he wasn’t at all surprised that she managed to find him. Akiye was dressed in a pair of light blue denim jeans, a white dress shirt with a sleeveless green vest over the top and a pair of simple brown leather shoes. Her collar was raised though she had ditched the black neckerchief she sometimes wore. Of course the black ribbon she wore in her hair was present as usual. ‘I’m surprised you aren’t trying to gut me.’ His smile was forced. ‘I already gutted some idiot who looked just like you once this week already.’ She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat. She described to him in detail what happened when she and Kentaro had seen when they went to Soul Society to help out Van. She then went on to tell him that she and Kentaro had spent the next two days afterwards doing some research on their own. Aside from Horiwari and Soul Society being in a state of confusion and anger, they had discovered that the man they’d fought briefly in Soul Society had connections to various Quincy, though aside from that they were merely guessing. ‘Lovely,’ Kenji whispered. ‘Quick question: how did you know the guy wasn’t me?’ ‘The way he moved.’ Akiye said simply. ‘What does that look mean!?’ ‘The way I moved? Why, Akiye, I’m a married man.’ Kenji laughed as she blushed. ‘Right, right, I’m joking! But seriously, you could tell from how he moved?’ Akiye rolled her eyes. ‘You’ve been my teacher for sixteen years now. I’d like to think I know how you move when you’re fighting.’ ‘There’s that.’ Kenji allowed. ‘I still preferred my theory though.’ She punched him lightly. Following her rescue and subsequent arrival in Horiwari, Akiye had come to Kenji for help controlling her Bankai release. She revealed she had learned it under Shigeru, but because of certain orders, she was unable to continue her training. Kenji had asked why she hadn’t gone to Naibu and Akiye relayed what Naibu himself had said: “My Bankai isn’t fit for training people”. So, albeit reluctantly, he agreed and Kenji found himself with a new student. But he decided against teaching her just how to control her Bankai and went into great detail about the entire Shinigami combat system, as well as a few techniques he’d picked up himself, while he was at it. Sixteen years later and she was his favourite student. She was a joy to teach: anything she did learn was the subject of much hard work, giving them both a sense of achievement he hadn’t felt from teaching prodigies. ‘Where’s Kentaro now?’ He asked. ‘He’s in Kōhai Tochi.’ Why didn’t that surprise him either? ‘He figures the crime lords have to know something about these Quincy, so before I could talk him out of it, he bolted.’ ‘He’s good at that.’ Kenji noted. ‘Anyways, he’ll be fine. Akiye, you can be particularly evil when you put your mind to it, so give me a hand here figuring out how I’m gonna get the drop on Mr. Impostor.’ ‘Do I have too?’ She complained jokingly. ‘Yes, you do. Or I’ll have to find a guitar to play.’ Akiye went to her knees in mock submission. ‘Oh no, teacher, please not the guitar!’ Kenji arched an eyebrow. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ ‘I just figured that if you can bullshit at a time like this, I might as well show you up.’ She then reached for the whiskey bottle. ‘I think a lot better with this.’ Her smile was infectious. ‘Now you’re speaking my lingo!’ ---- Ryan was beginning to lose all patience with his attendant. He had told the man four times already that he did not want to be disturbed, yet he still knocked on his door to relay who was welcoming who to what party, what tea leaves where in season, and what he wanted for his bloody supper! The idiot man was about to get a foot planted up his ass. ‘Open that door!’ He roared. A middle-aged gentleman dressed in a black tuxedo walked into the room. ‘If you tell me once more what is happening out there when I’ve asked you not to disturb me, I’ll make sure that you never get work from the noble families again. Are we clear?’ They were. Ryan had never seen a man disappear so quick in all his life. But in his haste he left the door open. ‘… I take it you’re not in a good mood then?’ If it had been anyone other than Miria Fujibayashi then Ryan would likely have taken his silent zanpakutō and lobbed their head off with it. He even went as far as to place his hand on the hilt. It was only then that he was reminded. There was no soul within his zanpakutō. The weapon was simply a piece of metal now. The Quincy – Ricky – who had stolen his Bankai had stolen much more than that. Satsuriku was gone from the blade as if he had packed up and left. And with him went a part of Ryan’s very soul. The whole experience had shaken him to the core of his being. His longest ally was gone… and there was nothing he could do about it! It was as if he had suddenly lost his legs. People who did talked about ghost limbs. At times he swore he could feel Satsuriku’s presence but when he checked there was nothingness. Complete silence. ‘Do you expect me to be!?’ He replied curtly. He then sighed as he sat up in his bed. ‘I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault and I shouldn’t be taking it on you. Come in.’ She stepped in through the door and closed it silently behind her. It wasn’t the first time she’d been in his room but she still couldn’t quite believe how small it was! Ryan was the Head of one of most famous and powerful noble families in the Soul Society, yet he maintained that his room was meant for sleeping in, not showing off his wealth. Aside from a double bed on which he sat, a writing desk where he kept his daily journal and a wardrobe, there was little one could call richly ornate. Even the furnishings he did have didn’t shout his status. ‘It’s understandable.’ She said, the comment forgotten about. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ ‘Not really.’ He replied. ‘I’m far less now than what I once was. I’m just like a painter gone blind, a composer gone deaf. I remember where the power was, where he could be found, but the power I can touch is only a memory…’ Miria was silent for a time but when she spoke Ryan noted that she was close to tears. ‘I haven’t told this to anyone.’ She went on to say. ‘Not even my sister. But when I was growing up my grandfather was my only support. My mother wasn’t neglectful but she was always busy and I never knew who my father was. My grandfather was the one who paid for my dancing lessons, the one who listened to my problems and gave me a foundation to stand on when I was feeling down.’ ‘What happened to him?’ ‘He died.’ She said. ‘It was sudden. One day he just collapsed and my foundation crumbled when he passed on. I thought about suicide just because I wanted to be with him again, even if it was in death. So I know exactly what you’re feeling. But I lived and learned. Pain is only temporary and letting it rule you is no way to live. It won’t be today or tomorrow, but you will eventually move on.’ ‘… What am I going to do?’ He asked. For the first time in a long time he wasn’t really sure. ‘Pick yourself up, dust yourself down and focus on finding the Quincy who robbed you.’ She then kissed him on the forehead. ‘Because that’s what the Ryan who has saved me twice from Quincy now has done in the past, and it’s what the Ryan of today will do as well.’ He punched his mattress. ‘You know what? You’re absolutely right! I’m sitting here like the world has ended. What I should be doing is finding that Quincy so I can get Satsuriku back. Sōritsu reclaimed his stolen Bankai against the Vandenreich, so I will too!’ He got to his feet and squared his shoulders. It seemed that his confidence was beginning to return. ‘But before I do that I need to learn how to combat Bankai with nothing more than a Shikai.’ ‘You plan on battling a Bankai with nothing more than a Shikai?’ Miria asked, sounding hurt. ‘You are a dolt! If you’re going then I’m going with you, so I guess we’ll have to learn how to combat Bankai with only our Shikai.’ He was dumbstruck for a time. ‘… What would I do without you?’ ---- Kusaka laid his hand over the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo with a slight grin forming on his face. He’d finally found the place. He could only guess at what the building had once been. Most of it lay in ruin but fallen pillars gave an indication of its grandeur. The building had been built with Human architecture in mind, resembling classic supporting pillars found in old temples. The floor was also tiled in places though it was cracked and had since seen much upheaval. Pieces of what could only be a roof where also strewn about haphazardly. ‘He was here recently.’ Kusaka confirmed. ‘So were the Kōhai brothers.’ Sojiro replied. ‘This is without a doubt the spiritual power of Ichihara, the man who fought with Kenji and Shinrei a couple of months ago.’ Kusaka rounded on his brother a little confused. ‘I’ve heard of Ichihara and Shuhen,’ Kusaka whispered, ‘but who are the other Kōhai brothers? It’s a name I’m hearing a lot of recently.’ ‘They literally exploded onto the spiritual scene from out of nowehere.’ Sojiro began nostalgically. ‘Ichihara and his brother, the one with an eagle, attacked the Seireitei. They almost did in Kazeshini, as well as Hisagi’s kid, Yori.’ ‘For that alone I’ll be killing them.’ Kusaka and the Zanpakutō Spirit got on like a house on fire. He had also shared many a drink with Hisagi. ‘What do we know about them?’ ‘Very little, I’m afraid.’ ‘Ain’t that always the case? Anyways, judging by this energy, Kenji used his Bankai and then promptly escaped. You see that big-ass crater over there?’ Kusaka pointed to a deep depression in the earth near the rubble. ‘That was Kenji’s Jitsugen that did that. He wouldn’t sit around to let the backlash hit him, so I’m guessing he fled to the Human World.’ ‘Then he could be anywhere by now!’ ‘Not just anywhere.’ Kusaka grinned. ‘He’ll be anywhere with a good pub, an active spiritual side and a measure of quiet. So he’s either in Grat or Hama Town.’ ‘It’s amazing how well you know him.’ Sojiro jibed. ‘It’s like you two can read each others mind.’ ‘It’s not our minds we read.’ Kusaka retorted with a smile. ‘We’ve been travelling together so long that I can tell what Kenji is thinking only by looking at him. The same things true in reverse. So let’s find him and together, we’ll crush that phoney bastard!’ Kusaka then twisted around suddenly so he could destroy a stray Hollow. He then grunted. ‘Head on back and see if you can find him,’ Kusaka advised. ‘My Fullbring powers don’t feel right, so I’m gonna pound some Hollow for a while and see if it settles them any.’ ---- Next Story > Resolve. Category:Storylines Category:Impostor arc Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)